Retribution
by CeceVolume
Summary: With Klaus "dead", a new Original of a different species is released from the spell that confined her. And she will stop at nothing to bring her love back to life and wreak havoc on those that dared to hurt him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** Caroline is the first Valkyrie and Klaus's "mate", so to speak. Also, Klaus has no love-ties to Tatia or any Petrova doppelganger. And all the events of the series up to, but not including, the finale have happened, regardless of Caroline's involvement.

Chapter One

"There," Damon said as they carefully closed the lid on Klaus's coffin. "He's neutralized. Now we don't have to worry about him coming after us in the dark of night." Turning to his companions, he asked, "So how about a drink?"

The others glanced at one another, knowing that there was one other danger out there that they had yet to face. Alaric. He was still very much a danger to them and he could quite possibly end them all if he found where they were keeping Klaus's body.

But they'd just felled their greatest enemy; didn't that count for something?

"What the hell," Tyler breathed, crossing to stand beside Damon. "I'm in." He wasn't an idiot, but he definitely needed a drink. Or a dozen.

Following the hybrid's lead, the others agreed as Bonnie placed a spell over the storage locker where they would keep the Original, at least for the time being. Soon, they would have to move him somewhere that nothing could get to him, but a couple nights in the storage locker—which no vampire would be able to enter or destroy—wouldn't do much harm.

Little did they know that across town there was a new being waking even as they went to the Gilbert house to drink the night away.

-.-.-.-.-

_Niklaus._ It was her first thought as her eyes opened, her body returning to life. Events that seemed like they were fresh played through her mind, though she could feel in the stiffness of her muscles that it wasn't so.

_"You cannot live until Niklaus has died," Ayanna had said easily as she lifted her hands to call upon the spirits for help. "Once his life is over, yours may truly begin. Two immortal beings with power as yours cannot unite; it is an imbalance of nature." Then, with Caroline held in place as if by invisible hands, the powerful witch spoke in a foreign tongue. The world darkened around her as she felt her body shutting down even as lightning flashed across the sky._ Such a beautiful sky I am giving him, _was her last thought before she was completely lost._

Knowing what her waking meant, tears filled her eyes and she slammed her fists against the top of the box that her body had been placed in. "Niklaus!" she cried, feeling the terrible rumble of the thunderstorm that was bearing down outside. Knowing that the lightning accompanying the storm was giving her a much-needed surge of power, she allowed her pain to tear through her.

He couldn't be dead. Not her Niklaus. Not when they were just at the beginning of their eternity….

Hissing with renewed strength, she threw open the box, hearing the thick wood splinter from the strength she easily wielded. Without a thought, she was out of the coffin, taking in her surroundings with the disinterest of a woman that had just lost everything.

She didn't recognize the style of the things around her. Electricity—her sustenance—flowed through the walls and into peculiar candles that held no fire. The room was extravagant, something a king would be envious of. The closet was full of masculine clothes—she would never be caught dead in trousers!—alongside a few dresses that were incredibly revealing.

How long had she been asleep? Surely women didn't dress as such…harlots in this time?

But she quickly accepted that there were many differences in the times; she had expected there to be. Glancing down at her own dress, she decided that she must try to blend in as well as possible if she was going to have her revenge. Humans were creatures that she didn't waste her time on, but they could cause problems if they felt threatened. They were quite resilient in that way.

Crossing to the closet, she took out a dress that was the longest, though that still wasn't much compared to what she was used to. It fell to her knees with an airy skirt and a tight, sleeveless top that would display her breasts. But she was intrigued by the deep blue color; how had they dyed the material so?

Deciding it didn't matter, she slipped on the dress, as well strange white sandals that were held on only by one thin strap between her toes that spread to the sides of her feet before reconnecting to the soles.

_"Love, you're beautiful in whatever you wear."_

His voice—so lyrical—rang through her head unbidden, making her nearly rip her old dress in half. Pain coursed through her as she realized that she would never hear that voice again. Someone had taken that from her, deprived her of loving him. If they hadn't, perhaps one day they would have reunited, would have found a witch powerful enough to reverse the spell.

In her time In Between—as she liked to call it—she had learned that the spell was made so that if he died or was put to sleep as she had been, it would lift, whether he was reborn or awakened. But he and his family couldn't be the ones to do so to him; there was no loophole.

And his siblings were probably the only ones that would have had the power to do so as well as the loyalty to keep him alive.

Tears filling her eyes, she shrieked at the sorrow filling her. Her love, her life, her mate, all taken from her when she could do nothing to stop it. They were supposed to live forever, together until the end of the world. She had believed it in her prison, that he would find a way to bring her back. That he would be there when she awoke.

Covering her debilitating sorrow with rage, she hissed, "They will pay. Whoever they are, I will destroy everything they love, leaving them in the same agony I am in. I will torture them until they can think of nothing but the sweet mercy of death."

Disappearing from the large house, she began her hunt. She would find them, even if it took her the rest of her immortal life.

-.-.-.-.-

_Okay, this is pretty short, but this story is already complete on Tumblr so I figured I would move it over here. :D  
__Also, this will be updated daily! 1/9 complete._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** Caroline is the first Valkyrie and Klaus's "mate", so to speak. Also, Klaus has no love-ties to Tatia or any Petrova doppelganger. And all the events of the series up to, but not including, the finale have happened, regardless of Caroline's involvement.

Chapter Two

Everyone stood in the hastily-repaired Gilbert kitchen, raising their glasses in victory. That night they had long since drank their way past any fears of Alaric attacks or one of the Originals coming to avenge their brother. It was easy enough for them to forget all the danger that was surrounding them at they celebrated the "death" of their most reviled enemy.

"Who's up for another shot?" Damon called out, holding a bottle of Jack high above his head for everyone to see even as he swayed on his feet. When everyone just laughed, he said, "Oh, come on. Don't be such pussies. You all are probably gonna stick around here tonight anyways!"

Once again, Tyler was the first to step forward. Grabbing the bottle from the vampire's hand, he downed a good portion of it. He handed it back as he wiped the back of his arm across his mouth. "That shit is_strong_," he breathed, eyes watering. Glancing up at Damon, he asked, "How can you _drink_ that?"

"Because he's got over a hundred years on you," Stefan joked, subtly inebriated as he stood behind Elena, his arm thrown over Matt's shoulders. Turning to his friend, he added, "You're the…only non-supernatural one of us, bro—except maybe Jeremy. No, Jeremy's human, right? Anyways…that's cool. Wish I could say that." His gaze went to the bottom of his beer bottle. "Whoa, where did all my beer go?"

Matt laughed, throwing his arm around Stefan's shoulders in return as his speech slurred. "Dude, you drank it all. Luckily, we've got a _lot_ more!" He chuckled again, turning his eyes to Bonnie. "Come on, Bon, have a couple drinks. It won't kill you…well, if you drink too much, it might, but just a beer or two isn't going to hurt you.

The witch gave a stiff smile, keeping her distance from the rest of the group. "That's okay, Matt. I just…I don't think it's safe."

"Of course it's not safe," Damon scoffed as he thumped Tyler repeatedly on the back to stop his coughing. "When the hell is it ever safe in Mystic Falls?"

Elena glared at the elder Salvatore, crossing to Bonnie. Though she'd had some drinks, she'd made sure not to get _too_ drunk; it just didn't feel right these days. "Don't worry, Bon, it's not that big of a deal if you don't want to. Jeremy's not either," she added, motioning to her brother. "He'll keep you company if these guys get to be too much."

The group jumped at a sudden crack of thunder, followed closely by a flash of lightning.

"What the hell," Jeremy breathed, crossing to the window. As he stared out at the sky, he waved the others over. "Was there supposed to be a storm tonight?" he asked to no one in particular, pushing the window open to better see outside.

A charge immediately came to the air, making the group involuntarily step together. Damon and Tyler were instantly sobered, glancing around the room as if they would find whoever had done this. When their eyes found Bonnie, they were shocked at her terrified expression. "What is it?" Damon demanded, crossing to her as the lights flickered. "What is going on?"

Before she could answer him, the barely-fixed door splintered open, the porch and foyer lights going out as the group was hit by a sudden wave of power that rippled through the house. They all looked to the door, everyone quietly gathering around Elena, hoping to protect her above all others.

_"Where is he?"_

The voice was chilling, creeping up their spines like a fog. The owner was obviously feminine, as was the silhouette they could see. She stood just on the other side of the threshold, watching them like a large cat might a dog. It was as if she had chosen them for her enemies, was set on watching them suffer at her hands. Claw-tipped hands.

Putting on his trademark smirk, Damon stepped forward. "Who do you mean by 'him'? There are quite a few 'hims' here. First of all, me, but also my brother, the first human, the second human, the hybrid—"

"Hybrid?" she asked, interrupting him without pause. "There is a hybrid here?" Pale pink claws glittered in the little light allowed from the kitchen. "If there is a hybrid here, Niklaus is here. Bring me my Niklaus," she hissed.

Bonnie stepped forward, hands up to ready for an attack. "Sorry, but we can't do that." Her hand clenched in a move that made Damon flinch in remembered pain. The strange woman definitely didn't know what she was in for.

However, the woman laughed as more lights in the house went out and lightning fired near-constantly outside. Stepping over the threshold, she said, "I am not a predator of nature, witch; it shall take quite a bit more power than you have to take me down. But if you give me back my Niklaus, I give you my word that no harm will come to any of you." When Bonnie simply forced more power into it, they saw the woman wince briefly.

Her pain ended quickly, however, as a surge of power left only the light above the group unscathed. She laughed again as a lightning bolt flashed just beyond the porch, lighting up her figure.

Beautiful, blonde, and obviously _hella_ crazy. They'd dealt with homicidal Barbies before and knew that they proved to be rather hard to handle. One wrong move and they could end up with a dead human or two littering the floor.

Stefan stepped forward, putting himself quickly between Bonnie and the newcomer with his hands up. "We can't give you back Klaus; he's been trying to kill us for a very long time."

"Then you deserve it," she said easily, an insane gleam in her eyes. Those razor-sharp claws were curled, glinting from the lightning outside. "I can get your sins against him forgiven, but you must return him to me immediately."

Reaching beneath the sink, Jeremy slowly pulled out a crossbow, prepped to fire the moment he had aimed. Eyeing the woman in the foyer, he let loose an arrow that went right for her heart.

But she was no longer there. In the seconds it had taken the arrow to fly, she had him pinned to the ground, her claws ready to slash his head off his shoulders. Green eyes flashed with malice as she growled, "Do not play games you cannot win, child. I am older than your tiny human mind can comprehend. I am offering you and your pathetic friends a deal that I do not have to." Leaning closer to his face, she trailed one pointed claw down his chest. "I_ will_ have my Niklaus back. If you choose to work with me, I will protect you all from the wrath he is sure to feel. If you do not…." Her voice trailed off as her face changed, eyes completely shadowing the sky outside as more thunder rumbled and fangs elongating. The planes of her face became sharper, looking more like a bird of prey. "If you do not, I will burn this town to the ground and dance upon the ashes."

Suddenly, she was standing in the doorway once more, her back turned to them. "You have one day to bring him to me. Know that I do not play games when it comes to him."

Then she was gone, vanished into thin air.

-.-.-.-.-

_Part two! Hope you guys enjoyed it. 2/9 complete._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** Caroline is the first Valkyrie and Klaus's "mate", so to speak. Also, Klaus has no love-ties to Tatia or any Petrova doppelganger. And all the events of the series up to, but not including, the finale have happened, regardless of Caroline's involvement.

Chapter Three

Caroline sat at the drawing table in Niklaus's room, staring down at the unfinished sketch lying there. He had been in the middle of a sketch of her—from the first time they'd met a thousand years before—when they'd killed him. One hand clenched in sadness against her side as tears filled her eyes. Tracing her finger over the line of her drawn jaw, she thought of the last time she'd seen his smiling face, just after he'd been turned into a vampire.

_Long, curly hair tied back with a cloth tie, a strangely hard smile on his face. When he'd first told her about the change being a good thing, that they could be together forever, he'd only answered her distractedly, not bothering to look at her. Then, however, he was staring her down with a strange sparkle in his eye. She recognized it now as bloodlust; he could hardly control himself with the smell of her blood around him._

_He'd flown at her, shocking her with his speed. When his teeth sank into her neck, she gasped, using her incredible strength to throw him away from her. He landed in a crouching position, smirking devilishly at her. She could tell that he had enjoyed the taste of her, the power that her immortal blood gave him._

_But she wasn't able to refuse him. And the next time he bit into her neck, she allowed it, relaxing against him to give the sustenance he needed. He couldn't kill her by draining her blood and she needed her newly immortal lover to have power if she wanted to keep him._

_Abruptly, he'd thrust himself away from her, staring at her in shock. His eyes were stuck to her neck where the puncture wound was quickly healing, horror apparent in his eyes. "I…I…." His voice had broken as disgust passed over his face. "I'm a monster," he breathed._

_She stood before him in an instant, hands going to the sides of his face as he tried to turn away. "You are not a monster, Niklaus. You must learn to control yourself. Until you can, take as much of my blood as you need."_

The next day, Ayanna had cast her spell and Caroline had been forced away from her love. If it took her another thousand years after she took revenge for Niklaus, she would kill every last one of Ayanna's precious ancestors, tearing them apart with a ferociousness that would shock the witch's spirit.

A sound from below made her jump out of her seat and away from her thoughts. From the heaviness of the sounds, there was at least one strong male below, perhaps a female as well, if the _tap_ sounds were those of women's shoes.

Fury erupted within her. Someone thought to come into _her_ mate's house without permission? No doubt they were thieves, come to ransack the rich vampire's house while he had no way to protect it. Claws curling, ready to rip off heads, Caroline disappeared into the hallway, silent as death.

Peering into the room where the thieves were, she caught sight of two males and a female talking in hushed tones within the dining room. From their inhuman grace, she knew that they were vampires. She also knew that she was two-thousand years older than the oldest vampires and she could take any of those creatures.

Any that weren't Niklaus were disgusting to her and she would gladly sharpen her claws on their spines.

Creeping out of the shadows, she slid up behind the smaller male who made a sarcastic comment about Niklaus. As fast the the lightning that began firing outside, she wrapped her arm around his neck, snarling at them, "What are you doing in my Niklaus's home? Have you come to desecrate his memory?"

"Bloody hell, get her off me!" the man in her hold snarled breathlessly as his fingers tugged at her arm. "What the hell _are_ you?!" he hissed when his fighting wasn't enough.

The others stared at her in shock and awe. The two males looked similar with their brown hair and enchanting brown eyes, were obviously related to one another, though the one that she didn't hold was more collected than the other. The female had beautiful blonde hair and watched Caroline with wide blue eyes, as if she was petrified to her spot.

"It's her," the female breathed. "The one Nik always draws." She took a step forward, toward Caroline as if approaching a unicorn. Her eyes were fixed on the other blonde, who lifted her lip in a snarl. "I never believed him when he said that she was real."

Twisting the younger male's head until his neck snapped loudly in the echoing room, she stepped over his body, wishing desperately for her twin blades that used to be strapped to her back. Instead, she would have to make do with her sharpened claws. "I am quite real, vampire. And I do not take an insult to my mate lightly."

The standing male was instantly in front of the female, holding his hands up to stop her. "Excuse me, but who is your mate?" he asked politely, quietly, probably hoping to keep her calm.

"Niklaus," she growled. "The man whose house you are currently ransacking." Lifting her claws as insanity came over her suddenly, she smiled deviously, licking one. "And I will destroy any who hurt him. Once I have him back, we will burn this town to the ground."

-.-.-.-.-

_Hope you all enjoyed it! 3/9 complete._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** Caroline is the first Valkyrie and Klaus's "mate", so to speak. Also, Klaus has no love-ties to Tatia or any Petrova doppelganger. And all the events of the series up to, but not including, the finale have happened, regardless of Caroline's involvement.

Chapter Four

With a quick snarl, Caroline threw herself at the other female, knocking her off her feet. She would have had her heart in her hand faster than they could see if she'd had more power. Unfortunately, she still wasn't at full capacity, so the other blonde was able to hold her at bay. "Die, vampire!"

"Stop! We…want to save Nik…too!" the female choked out before two strong hands came down on Caroline's shoulders, lifting her away. Leaning up on her elbows, the vampire breathed, "He's our brother and we swore always and forever!"

Caroline froze just before her claws would have met fragile skin. "Brother?" she asked in awe as her body went boneless. "You are…_Rebekah_." Tears filled her eyes as she remembered how much Niklaus had adored his sister when she'd first met him. Her eyes went over her shoulder to the man there. "Elijah," she said, knowing without question who he was. She then moved with lightning speed to kneel beside the fallen brother. "And he must be Kol," she added, stroking a lock of hair back from his face. "You are my last connections to him."

Niklaus loved his family more than anything in the world, would give up almost anything to keep themsafe. Especially after the loss of Henrik all those years ago. And she had threatened them when she should cherish them for their ties to her beloved.

"I am sorry," she breathed, hanging her head. "I…I have not dealt well with the fact that he has died." She was going mad. Though it had only been a few hours since she'd told them that they had a day to return him to her, it felt like centuries were passing without him next to her. She would use any form of sorcery or witchery to reanimate his body, to bring him back. But she needed his body to do so.

Elijah came to crouch next to her, saying easily, "He isn't dead. Not completely, anyway."

Her head spun towards his, tears instantly drying as disbelief and suspicion warred on her features. "What do you mean?" she demanded. "I was cursed to never wake until his death. I am awake. This means he is dead."

"That's just it," Rebekah said, stepping forward. "Our family can't be killed very easily and his bloodline sired the vampires that did this to him. It's very simple to wake him, but we need to have his body to do so."

Caroline eyes flashed with fire as she stood, straightening before turning towards the door. "That will be taken care of. Stay and prepare to wake him." With that, she disappeared from the house, determination making her faster as she stalked her prey. Now that she knew she could take him back, she wasn't going to wait twenty-four hours to have him returned to her. No, now they would start paying for what they'd done to him.

-.-.-.-.-

Damon awoke to the sound of sirens in the distance, sitting up immediately in his bed. In a flash, he met Stefan—who'd also been awoken by the unfamiliar noise—outside on the front step. "What the hell?" he asked, turning to his brother as smoke billowed into the sky in the distance. "Is that a _fire_?"

"I think so," Stefan answered, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced over at Damon. "We should go check it out," he added before disappearing inside the house to change.

Damon followed suit and they were out the door and making their way towards the fire at break-neck speed. They skidded to a halt when they were met with the view of the Lockwood Mansion going up in flames, already falling apart. Glancing at each other uneasily, they moved towards the only two residents of the house. Carol sat on the back of an ambulance, wrapped in a blanket and coughing, while Tyler hovered nervously around her, his eyes fading back and forth between his regular, wolf, and vampire eyes.

Seeing them, he stalked forward, snarling, "She was here. That woman from earlier came here. She's the one that started the fire. It had to have been her."

"How can you be so sure?" Damon asked, though he thought so too. He ignored the look that Stefan threw at him, instead crossing his arms over his chest. His mind was already working out a plan, something that would be foolproof against a creature they didn't understand. "Maybe it was a wiring problem or something."

Ripping a piece of paper out of his pocket, Tyler thrust it into the younger Salvatore's hands, growling, "My mom was holding onto this for dear life when I found her. The fire started in her room, had her trapped in there. I had to climb up to her window to get in."

Stefan and Damon read together, jaws clenching at the words written.

_Change of plans, children. I have decided that I want Niklaus back _now_. Every hour that I do not have him, I destroy something you hold dear._

_Caroline, the Original Valkyrie._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_I hope you all liked this part too! 4/9 complete._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** Caroline is the first Valkyrie and Klaus's "mate", so to speak. Also, Klaus has no love-ties to Tatia or any Petrova doppelganger. And all the events of the series up to, but not including, the finale have happened, regardless of Caroline's involvement.

Chapter Five

It was unbearably easy for her to figure out each and every one of their deepest darkest secrets. It was as if they could not feel her gaze watching them—in between destruction, at least.

The dark-haired vampire—Damon Salvatore—was the brother of the brown-haired one and both were in love with the same girl. This had happened once before, as well, with a vampire named Katherine, who had turned them into vampires.

The hybrid that she'd burned the house of—Tyler Lockwood—had been sired to Niklaus once he'd been changed. Only after changing a hundred or so times by himself in the Appalachian Mountains did he break that.

Stefan Salvatore was the one that had dug his hand into Niklaus's heart, forcing it to stop with the witch's help. Apparently, he had been Niklaus's friend in the twenties, helping him tear through people like cattle. His betrayal had probably hurt The Hybrid more than any other, including, perhaps, his siblings'.

The girl that everyone was so desperate to protect—Elena Gilbert—was the doppelganger Niklaus had used in his ceremony. They had done all of this to keep her from becoming his "blood bag".

Bonnie was the witch, once graced with the powers of her ancestors until she brought Elena's brother, Jeremy, back to life. She held quite a bit of power.

_But not enough_.

Now, however, she had done quite a bit of damage to the town of Mystic Falls. After the hybrid's home, she'd moved on to Matt's, knowing that it was what he considered his sanctuary because of his bad parent situation. She almost felt sorry for doing it—it was obvious that he was dragged into this world against his will—but no one that took her mate was going to get away with it, no matter how small their involvement.

Next, she'd ripped apart the last of the Gilbert house, destroying it like a wrecking ball. Everything within—Elena's precious pictures of her family before her parents had died, her aunt, the vampire hunter that became her father figure—was ripped to shreds and left for the rain that had begun to fall.

Now, if they didn't show up, she would go after the Salvatore Boarding House, their last hiding spot. If they didn't give her Niklaus, they would have nowhere else to go and she would pick them off like ants.

Starting with the precious doppelganger.

As she stood in the clearing, she heard movement coming from all around her. Did they think that she was stupid? Of course they would attack in a circle; she was prepared for it, just as any true Valkyrie would be. How would they feel, knowing that she was the daughter of a war god? She had lived through battles they couldn't imagine.

"I hope, for your sake, that you have brought Niklaus with you," she called out calmly, though she was barely able to keep her black rage from swelling within. "If you have not brought him, be prepared to pay for that slight with your lives."

Bonnie stepped out of the trees directly in front of Caroline then. Leaves whipped around her as her power swirled, no match for the Valkyrie's own power. As if to punctuate that fact, lightning struck all around them, a dizzying array of bolts that brought only more power to her.

Slowly, the others stepped out. Matt and Tyler were to her left, hardly able to keep from throwing themselves at her for what they had lost. Elena and Jeremy were on the other, aiming crossbows at her. She sensed Damon and Stefan coming up behind her, ready to take her down at the first evidence of moving.

She couldn't contain her mocking laughter.

As lightning struck just in front of her, she raised her arms, letting the rain and storm wash over her. "Oh, you pesky children and your beliefs. You think that whenever you come together, you are unstoppable. Yet so many of you have paid with your lives." She turned a smirk over her shoulder at Damon, asking, "What happened to your surrogate brother, since he was brought into your little circle? Oh, that is right. He was turned into a monster by Esther. She made it so that you must find a way to kill him to defeat him." At his dark look, her smile broadened. "How cruel."

As if the mention of Alaric were enough to set them all off, Elena, Jeremy, and Matt let loose their bows as Bonnie began chanting and Tyler transformed into a wolf. The Salvatores came forward to hold her off, to let the others tear her apart.

She caught two of the arrows, knocking away the third carelessly. She caught the wolf's weight and threw him away, knowing that he broke through several trees on the way down. As pain began growing in her head, she begged her godly parents for more lightning to give her power. The Salvatores took advantage of her pause and grabbed her, holding her in place as Bonnie came closer and closer.

_Strike me,_ she prayed to her father. _ Strike me with your lightning so I may have him back!_

In answer, a bolt of blinding light came down, filling her with power as it surged through her. Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie were tossed away as an aftershock shook the earth, knocking the others down as well.

When her power was back to how it had been before she'd been cursed, Caroline felt the welcomed weight of twin blades at her back. Another present from her parents, perhaps. Taking one in each hand, she pulled them free, braced for battle. This was something she was good at.

"You kill us and you'll never find Klaus's body," Damon said as he stood shakily. "Only one of us is sure of where he is and you don't know which."

She thought for a moment on that. Did she really want to have to search for him? She would show them that she meant business so they would bring her the body without her having to lift a finger.

Replacing her blades, she answered coldly, "Bring his body back to our home and I will leave you alone. Yes, everything you have lost will have been for naught, but it was always your choice. I am not a being with which beings such as you can win."

"No, but I am."

-.-.-.-.-

_Duhn, duh, duh! 5/9 complete._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** Caroline is the first Valkyrie and Klaus's "mate", so to speak. Also, Klaus has no love-ties to Tatia or any Petrova doppelganger. And all the events of the series up to, but not including, the finale have happened, regardless of Caroline's involvement.

Chapter Six

Caroline turned slowly, lowering her swords as she came face to face with a middle-aged man. The others seemed to be awed by the sight of him, taking slow steps backwards to get away from him.

So, this was the infamous Alaric, the one that the Originals had warned her to steer clear of. Of course, that was how they felt; he was as powerful as them.

But she was older than even them, was given power from nature itself…and gods. She didn't feel any fear as she raised an eyebrow at him, smirking at his confidence. "Oh, are you? You think you can beat me in a battle of strength? Your friends seem to have forgotten to tell you exactly what I am. Even their precious witch—their back-up plan for everything—cannot stop me." Suddenly, she was right next to him, looking him up and down as she circled him. "What makes you so different?"

"I don't need help."

His hand snapped out, wrapping around her throat and pinning her to the ground. She laid there for a minute, her eyes watering as breathing became difficult. Her fingers grabbed his hand and she yanked at his hold. It barely gave.

Giving a short, mad giggle, she choked, "Look at you, vampire! As strong as my Niklaus, maybe a little more so." She could hear her father's angry thunder rumbling constantly overhead as the edges of her vision became hazy. Ripping his hand away from her throat as electricity filled her eyes to make them lanterns, she headbutted him away, flashing to stand over him. With her foot pressing down on his chest, she cackled, "But I am stronger than he! I am the daughter of gods and you have just wrought their wrath!"

As his ribs cracked beneath the pressure, she had to give the once-human man points for not flinching. Instead, he snatched her foot, throwing it up to knock her off balance to give him time to stand.

Of course, she was much too lithe for that; using the momentum to flip, she spun her swords on her hands. "Nice trick. I invented it."

Alaric snarled, the first show of emotion he'd given her. When he stood in front of her, thrusting his hand out to take her by the neck once again, she easily caught his wrist, twisting it until it was behind his back. Pulling until arm separated from shoulder, she pushed him away.

He stood shakily, letting his limp arm fall to the side. His favored right arm, she noted. "I'll die trying to kill you," he growled, dark eyes tracking her every breath.

Smiling, she moved in front of him. "You will try and you will fail," she said easily before her hand flew out, backhanding him into the trees.

He didn't get up.

Rolling her shoulders, she turned to the empty clearing, calling out, "You may have your chance to run now, but I will find you. I have given you all the time I will to return him." _ Now, I will take the doppelganger_, she added to herself, already starting to track down her prey.

How happy Niklaus would be when she handed him the girl on a silver platter….

-.-.-.-.-

"Jesus Christ, what the hell _is_ that girl?" Damon demanded breathlessly as he, Stefan, and Elena—who the younger Salvatore had ended up carrying—burst into the boarding house. He bent over, hands on his knees, as he tried to regain his breath. "She actually _beat_ Ric. Ric, who was holding off Klaus, who's been training himself for years and is now full of immortal power." He glanced over at the other two as their comrades rushed in, Matt and Jeremy bringing in a wounded Tyler as Bonnie limped slowly after. "How the hell are we supposed to beat her?"

Elena's eyes were wide, staring at the people gathered around her. Like her, they were covered with scrapes and bruises. Damon and Stefan had nearly recovered from their burns, though their clothes were still singed. But Bonnie had a thick burn down her right side, as if she had been shielding herself from Caroline's lightning.

Was it worth it? Their secret weapon—Alaric, who'd been lured with a stage-whisper at the Grill—had failed. Miserably. She was too strong for them to take, even when they all came together.

Shouldn't they just give her his body?

Stefan crossed to Tyler, yanking a thick branch that pierced his thigh out, patting the hybrid's back as he drew in a sharp breath. Turning back to the others, Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. Sighing, he said, "I think we all know what we have to do. If we don't give her Klaus, she's going to kill us. All of us. At least with Klaus we have a chance."

Matt stepped forward, frowning. "Either way, most of us are dead. The only one Klaus isn't going to kill Elena and I doubt Caroline is going to if she's that desperate to have him back. She probably wants him to be happy."

"Are you all idiots?" Damon snarled, glaring at them. "We've had to pick sides before in these things. When we didn't, we always found a way back. We always came out alive; we can do it again."

Blood trickling from her nose and mouth, Bonnie choked, "There's no way. We can't. I was even drawing some power from my ancestors. When it started to hurt her, she just took power from the lightning. I can't do _anything_." She said the last part as if she had never thought it was possible.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a storm overhead, warning them that she had come. Banning together, they watched in horror as she broke down the front door, throwing them all away so she could get to Elena.

"No!" Stefan shouted from his spot on the floor, desperately trying to crawl over to them.

"Don't touch her!" Damon roared, struggling to stand.

Caroline smirked at them, holding Elena against her with a sword at her neck. "I might consider returning her to you if you return what I want. You might not want to take long; I was once known for my ruthlessness in battle."

Then, they were gone.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Here you are! 6/9 complete._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** Caroline is the first Valkyrie and Klaus's "mate", so to speak. Also, Klaus has no love-ties to Tatia or any Petrova doppelganger. And all the events of the series up to, but not including, the finale have happened, regardless of Caroline's involvement.

Chapter Seven

Elena stared at the woman in front of her, starting to see a side to the blonde that she hadn't thought possible. At least not in a woman insane enough to be in love with Klaus.

Caroline was staring at a sketchbook, touching pages softly. Somehow, the doppelganger knew that it was Klaus's, the the other woman was trying her hardest to reconnect to him. She had been away from him for over a thousand years; even for an immortal, that was a very long time.

No wonder she was so desperate to get him back.

Maybe that was why the Valkyrie hadn't bothered to tie up Elena; she was too preoccupied. Maybe that was why a pang of guilt and sympathy swept through the doppelganger.

Maybe that was why she said, "I can tell you where he is."

Standing up immediately, Caroline turned on her. "You shall?" Then she paused, eyeing her would-be enemy. "What is your motive?"

Elena shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think we can help each other out. I'll tell you where he is if you'll just promise me something."

-.-.-.-.-

He'd been floating in…nothing for far too long. The darkness made him feel the loneliness kicking up inside him again, nearly choking him with the emotion. And he hated it. With every fiber in his being, he hated it.

But the switch within him didn't work. He couldn't do it. Here, in this purgatory, he was human, which meant he had to remember—vividly—every bad thing that he'd ever done. Every innocent kill, every time he'd used someone to his own advantage…guilt and regret assailed him, making him want nothing more than to tear out his heart in pain.

Yet, when he thought he couldn't take anymore, a face and voice appeared in his mind, soothing him.

_The strange woman watches him with even stranger interest. "Your family is close, but not you." Her head tilts in confusion. "Why is that, Niklaus?"_

_He blinks at her, wondering how she knew his name. However, he wasn't going to respond to her intrusion on his family troubles. He smiles charmingly, striding closer to her. "You know my name, but I do not know yours; that is hardly fair."_

_Her grin matches his. "I am Caroline."_

That had been the first time he'd ever seen her. They'd met in that same spot night after night and he soon opened up to her. He told her that he thought he loved Tatia, but he wouldn't give up his brother to have her. She'd been the one to tell him that the Petrova would soon choose Elijah anyways; she wanted the brother that could offer her more and a bastard son of a werewolf couldn't do that.

He'd told her that he wasn't a werewolf and she'd laughed at him, telling him that Valkyrie could sense the supernatural around them because of their godly parents.

Immediately after he'd been turned into a vampire, he'd wished that he'd believed her.

They'd made plans, so many plans. To live together for eternity, to love each other throughout their time on the planet.

But then Ayanna had cast that spell and torn his entire world out from under him.

_"Be strong for me, Niklaus. Take this blood and awake for me."_

His mind snapped out of his memories as he felt the world shift from beneath him. Everything was shifting and he smelt it: blood. Sweet blood, the nurturer of his species.

But Caroline's voice was what was drawing him, taking him out of the dark world and back to the life he'd made for himself.

-.-.-.-.-

Elena stumbled into the Salvatore house, breathing heavily from the path she'd taken through the woods. Once she'd told Caroline how to get to Klaus's body, the blonde had vanished with an expression of desperation and hope.

Hope.

It seemed that even someone that could put everyone's lives in danger could be controlled by love.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked in wonder as he appeared from the shadows with a crossbow. When she offered him a tired smile, he dropped the weapon, falling upon her with open arms. "Elena!" he said again as he crushed her to his chest. She couldn't help returning the embrace just as tightly. "I thought you were going to die," he murmured. "I couldn't lose you, too."

Tears filled her eyes as she became aware that the others were crowded in the foyer. Jeremy released her so she could go to them, though she hesitated between going to one of the Salvatore brothers.

In the end, she sobbed, "I'm so sorry—"

Before she could finish her apology, a voice from the doorway asked, "Miss me, mates?"

-.-.-.-.-

_So sorry it took so long! I was moving and just got to the library today. So I figured I would upload the rest today. 7/9 complete._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** Caroline is the first Valkyrie and Klaus's "mate", so to speak. Also, Klaus has no love-ties to Tatia or any Petrova doppelganger. And all the events of the series up to, but not including, the finale have happened, regardless of Caroline's involvement.

Chapter Eight

Jeremy quickly shoved Elena behind him, but he knew he wasn't fast enough to grab the crossbow. Luckily, Damon and Stefan had already flashed forward, taking their places between Elena and Klaus.

The Original was watching them with a mixture of murderous intent and amusement. As if they were nothing compared to him. Blood stained the neck of his shirt, his face barely back to normal. "Ah, I see you have yet to choose, Elena." _Elener_. "Seems you won't have much time to; I don't take betrayal lightly and you blokes happened to commit the worst I've faced in quite a few centuries."

The doppelganger froze, her mind working furiously. She'd made Caroline _swear_ to protect the citizens of Mystic Falls. If they wanted to take her, that was fine, but she wasn't about to let her loved ones die in her place. "Where's Caroline?" she demanded, moving to protect her brother.

His gaze immediately went to her, fangs bursting from his mouth. He suddenly had his hand wrapped around her throat, snarling as he raised her off the ground and she fought for breath. "_Never_ speak her name to me! She is dead and it's all because of that Petrova bitch's witch!"

"Niklaus, that is where you are wrong."

Eyes widening in shock—was that happiness in the center?—Klaus dropped her to the ground, spinning around as the Salvatores bolted for him. Without letting the blonde beauty leave his vision, he threw them away, breath leaving him completely. "C-Caroline?" he murmured in wonder. "Is that actually you?"

But, it seemed, his beloved had made more of an impact than he would have assumed. Tyler snarled with vicious ferocity, rushing her as the brothers righted themselves.

Yet, as he had always remembered, her strength swirled through her and she easily threw the hybrid away, smiling at him through the viciousness. "Of course it is I, my love." With a grace even vampires would envy, she strode through the door. She surprised him by going to Elena, gently helping her up. "Are you injured? I tried to get here before anyone was hurt, but he was not himself when he awoke."

When Stefan and Damon made a move towards the pair, Klaus ripped Caroline away, setting her behind him in a movement no one could see. He glared at the brothers, his werewolf instincts coming to the surface. "Touch her and I will rip the hearts from your chests."

"It's okay, everyone," Elena announced raspily, her throat already bruising. "I…I made a deal with Caroline. I told her where Klaus was and she has promised us…things to make up for all she's done."

Silence reigned in the room as even The Hybrid froze.

Damon gave a hard laugh, breaking the discomfort. "And you believe her? What's to say she won't just rip out our hearts, just like her crazy boyfriend here? Did you forget that Klaus is _the bad guy_?"

"I have never broken my word before, child, and I doubt I shall begin to now," Caroline announced, her voice strong before she turned Klaus to face her. "Niklaus," she murmured, "I was desperate to get you back. The curse is broken. Now, we may be together." Her hand went to his cheek, a small, watery smile crossing her face. "Forever."

His hand went to hers, making sure she was real, that she was there. Could this all be some wonderful dream? "_Mitt hjärta_," he breathed, "_jag har saknat dig_." _My heart, I have missed you_.

"Well, if you're all finished with this love fest," Damon hissed, "why don't you explain how you're going to repay all the things you've done?"

Caroline shot him a dark look. "Ruin my moment, the one I have dreamed of for a thousand years, and I will have to rescind my protection over you." Her face immediately went back to its blissful state as she stared up at Klaus. "Now, we must go. Your siblings are waiting; it is time for you to come with me around the—"

Her voice was cut off by a stake impaling her stomach, though it did little more than make her flinch in pain. She dug it out but fell to the ground, holding the wound as it healed.

"Bonnie! Matt! No!" Elena cried, moving towards the pair.

Klaus spun to see Matt and Bonnie standing side by side, the boy holding up an empty crossbow and the witch holding a suspicious looking vile nearby. "What have you done?" he roared, his body going rigid as he forced the Change down. He would tear them apart. Piece by piece.

"It's…just a little poison, Niklaus," Caroline breathed raggedly behind him. "It will be forgotten in just a few…moments."

"She's destroyed _everything_," Bonnie practically growled, taking a step forward. "That poison puts me into her bloodstream; I can kill her with a squeeze of my hand." She shot Klaus a gruesome smile. "Just like that other time at the sacrifice, huh, Klaus?"

The Original roared, flinging himself at the witch before Elena, Damon, Stefan, or even the nearby Matt could think to protect her. His hands went to her throat as he pinned her, snarling, "I'm going to love this, witch. After everything you've done, you deserve to die."

Before he could clench his muscles and end her life, something flung him away, breaking through the door.

He stood, finding Caroline struggling to stay upright with her hand over her wound. "Enough, Niklaus. You know I am too strong to be killed by such a poison. It hurts, yes, but I will get over it." She glared over her shoulder at the fallen witch, who watched her with fearful awe. "You have crossed me more than anyone else who has lived to tell the tale. Count yourself lucky that you remain breathing."

Everyone in the room was shocked by the display. Though she had told them often enough that she was more powerful than an Original, it was something else to see proof of it.

Definitely a creature with which one did not fuck.

"Now, Niklaus, we are going to leave here," she continued as she glanced back to her mate. She took slow, sure steps towards him, unwavering as the wound in her stomach closed and turned an awful shade of black, then red, until it faded to a pink that would soon disappear entirely. "We are going to send Elena some money that I know you have. It will pay for the homes and other things that have been destroyed in my…venture for you."

Her smile softened her words. "Now, you are going to take me away so we can begin our eternity together."

He snarled at those gathered around them, unable to force anger in her direction when she was so very close. He just wanted to take her and run away, just like they'd planned.

Because that was what they were always meant to do.

-.-.-.-.-

_8/9 complete._


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** Caroline is the first Valkyrie and Klaus's "mate", so to speak. Also, Klaus has no love-ties to Tatia or any Petrova doppelganger. And all the events of the series up to, but not including, the finale have happened, regardless of Caroline's involvement.

Epilogue

_150 Years Later_  
_Mystic Falls_

Klaus stood in front of a house that _he_ had paid to rebuild, which was absolutely ridiculous since he wasn't the one that had destroyed it! But he wasn't one to upset Caroline; not only was she fearsome, but he loved her more than his own life.

She'd told him all about her fight to get his body back, to figure out how to bring him back. She'd said with a certain amount of self-disgust mixing with pride, "I was so desperate to take you back that I made a promise to a _Petrova_. The doppelganger should hold it in high esteem that I even bothered to not simply torture it out of her."

Of course, he'd known the truth. She'd been taken in by Elena's loyalty, something Caroline had only seen with Klaus before then. However subconsciously, she'd wanted to make the girl like her, though that was idiotic, considering she was a human.

_Not anymore_, Klaus thought to himself as he gingerly reached out to push the door open. He wasn't surprised when he was stopped by that damned barrier, standing there like some kind of confused imbecile. He wished he was more like his Caroline, who could walk into any building she pleased. _I suppose there's something good about being the daughter of gods_, he mused silently.

"Don't worry, Nik; I'll go in. I'm absolutely sure that she's there," the blonde said from his side, her hand resting briefly on his arm before she pushed open the door.

He flinched forward, reaching his hands out for her as she stepped over the threshold. He hated to admit that the time that she had been "dead" made him want to curl around her as a protective barrier, standing between her and so much as a mosquito bite.

Her smile nearly undid him, that near-violent light in her eye. God, but she was perfect. "I'll be fine; she isn't nearly powerful enough to do anything to me. Besides, we have an understanding."

When she disappeared within the house, he remained on the porch, pacing back and forth as he tried to hear what was going on in the house. Surprisingly, her steps were so light that they didn't make a sound that his powerful hearing could detect.

But, after a few moments, a storm began to brew, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was immediately in front of the open door, calling out to her. "Caroline?! Caroline!"

A blur of color and he found himself face to face with one of the Salvatores. "Hello, Klaus. Good to see you again."

"Stefan," he snarled, instantly bristling at the sight of his old friend. "Where is Caroline?"

Elena, hair waving around a face split in a smirk, showed up behind him, holding his broken-necked mate. "Her? Well, she's right here. Not in such good condition, but not quite dead. Yet."

Roaring, Klaus threw himself at the doorway. "She protected you, Elena! I would have killed the lot of you! Now you dare to turn on her?"

"Oh, hadn't you heard?" Elena said in mock surprise. "Elena's dead; I killed her myself. Damon didn't fare much better, either." She turned her gaze up to Stefan, whose eyes, Klaus now noticed, were completely glazed over. "I needed a _rippah_; they got in the way." Then her eyes moved back to him and he recalled seeing that same light in the eyes of a young mother over eleven-hundred years before. "Niklaus, I can't believe you thought she would be safe from me!" she laughed as she played with the blonde's hair, watching him just as she had before he'd met Caroline.

"Tatia," he snarled just as a witch stepped out from behind him, throwing a mixture of vervain and wolfsbane over his head so the four of them could disappear.

He had lost his Caroline.

-.-.-.-.-

_Sequel in the works! Had to get that out before you kill me. XD 9/9 complete! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
